


I Missed You All (But You Never Missed Me)

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Michael-centric, Minecraft, aaaAAAAAaAAaaaaaAAA, ok but michael centric abt all the deaths in ydyd dgjskdhgjs i hate this, ydyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: In a treacherous world of dangerous enemies and crazed men with bows, there lived eight people. Friends deciding to live a new life amongst each other, building a home from the ground up. It was soft laughter, lighthearted humor and peaceful living. It was the calm before the storm.They thought with the enough resources, space and people, that they could handle anything thrown their way. Oh, how they were mistaken.. Fools believing that the world would not use their idealistic false sense of security and trust against them, taking them away in their weakest moments, when they weren’t expecting it at all.





	I Missed You All (But You Never Missed Me)

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uh ydyd was an experience wasnt it lmao ... im so fucked up over it ok im not gonna lie i hate them for doing this to me fuck off ?? anyways hmu at my tumblr if u wanna request shit or smth idk its jdoolz.tumblr.com

In a treacherous world of dangerous enemies and crazed men with bows, there lived eight people. Friends deciding to live a new life amongst each other, building a home from the ground up. It was soft laughter, lighthearted humor and peaceful living _. It was the calm before the storm._ They thought with the enough resources, space and people, that they could handle anything thrown their way. Oh, how they were mistaken.. Fools believing that the world would not use their idealistic false sense of security and trust against them, taking them away in their weakest moments, when they weren’t expecting it at all. **  
**

First was Lindsay.. She was taken so quickly. Walking along, chatting about something as a laugh was interlaced, she wasn’t paying attention enough. _That was her downfall._ She didn’t see the zombie heading her way, its sickly green hands reached out to take hold of her, skin slipping off bone, eyes bloodshot and oozing, mouth agape as blood spilled from broken lips. Her health diminished rapidly and she was _gone_ , her screams could still be heard if you listened hard enough. It served as a shock to the group, a realization that their world was not perfect and they could not survive if they weren’t prepared. Her death haunts their dreams for the next few nights, her pleas for help echoing in their ears, the fact that she was walking about without a weapon or armor fills them with guilt. They feel to blame for her death, as if they caused it in some twisted way, as if the world leaped upon the opportunity to kill one of them when it could (targeting a person so unprepared and naturally clueless nonetheless). 

Michael plants a tree in her honor, atop the home they reside in. “The Tree of Wife” as he deems it, a sign saying how she was a good wife and how he’ll miss her. There’s a wave of sadness that blankets over the community as they continue their little adventures to better prepare themselves, the tree serving as a constant reminder of what was so easily taken away from them. Grimly, they look up at the tree and shake their heads, mutters of “I’m sorry,” leaving their lips quietly, keeping the words between them and the spirit of Lindsay that now hovers by the tree sadly, watching her friends from the afterlife. 

The second one is Gavin.. He was walking back and forth on a one block bridge, begging to be given a tiny shove that would lead to his demise. Teasing Ryan from afar, he was simply goofing off while he waited for daybreak, bickering with the other to pass the time as he usually does. However, it turned deadly, unfortunate for young Gavin Free. Ryan took it upon himself to take a simple joke as a challenge, shooting an arrow through the air and hitting him dead on, causing him to stumble and slip off the platform, falling down to the trees below, screaming the entire way down until he finally hit the bottom, dying instantly upon impact. 

It fucked Michael up the most. He yelled at Gavin to not be gone, yelled at Ryan for fucking killing one of them, yelling at himself for not preventing it from happening. He lost his _wife_ , his lost his _husband_ , he lost his _will to live_. Jeremy had to watch over him for the next few days, keeping mourning Michael from killing himself to be with his boo and boi again. It consisted of walking around aimlessly (yet always coming back to the place Gavin died, reminding him of the murder he witnessed, causing him to spiral back down into despair and depression) and attempting to die in multitude of ways such as drowning, reckless jumping atop trees and not paying attention to his surroundings (causing two creepers to explode near him). Jeremy, without a shadow of a doubt, was there to keep his dumbass from dying, doing whatever he could to keep the other alive. 

Ryan didn’t even feel guilty about what he did. He swore Gavin told him to do it but no one else believes that nor it is enough of a reason to allow him forgiveness after murdering their friend. He doesn’t deny he shot at him but he does deny that it was meant to kill him, saying it was Gavin’s fault, that it was merely an accident. Michael was festering with rage every time Ryan tried to explain how it wasn’t his fault that his husband was **_dead_** , as if Michael would ever believe that shit. Geoff, on the other hand, took it upon himself to create something for Michael to see once he returned from the wilderness. It was three green wool blocks stacked on top of each other and a sign placed on it that resembled Gavin’s face, another sign beside it that declared the creation “Gavin Two”. 

Next was Alfredo, the third to go. He played with fire and quickly got burned. Beckoning a creeper closer to kill it, he went to a swing but it began hissing and exploded while he was almost touching it. He screamed in agony as it exploded, causing his lower half to detach from the upper half, pain surging through him. His final words were “you guys are douchebags” as he gurgled on his blood, death slow to take him. Trevor didn’t know what to do with himself now that his twin was gone, crying down in the little hole Alfredo build for hours. No one bothered him besides Jack, who left him some food and water before promptly leaving him alone again. 

Tension was building in the group as days pass. They feared for their lives! 

The fourth one was Geoff.. He was doing his daily routine of killing monsters on the outskirt of their land to keep the others safe, armored up and a diamond sword in his hands. He killed the monsters effortlessly for a while before two spiders came up and distracted him as a baby zombie grew closer, moving fast as it chomped its yellow teeth into him. He yelled and pleaded for help as the baby zombie kept coming after him, teeth bloody and skin decaying. He didn’t stand a chance, the monster killed him and harvested his corpse as Jack watch from afar, stunned by the death, finally moving in order to kill the baby zombie that killed his best friend. 

Jack didn’t talk to anyone that night, haunted by the memory, of how he could have prevented his fucking death if he had assisted Geoff but he didn’t and now his best friend is dead and there’s nothing he could do about it! It replayed over and over in his head, reminding him of how useless he was, of how he could have saved him but he left him to _perish_. 

Maybe that’s why fate caused him to die next. 

Jack, perhaps because he allowed Geoff to die, was the fifth to be killed. In his farm, he was walking along, talking to Trevor softly as a hiss sounded behind him, leaving no time to run away as it explodes, sending his body flying, landing on top of the furnace, killing him instantly. Michael cursed loudly, claiming they were doomed now that their farmer/builder was fucking dead! Trevor was now the only one in town, spooked as he added to his project, a community graveyard where he buried and honored their dead friends. Begging the others to come back so he wasn’t alone, he hid inside as he waited for them to come, scared to leave the home for fear that a monster will spring out when his attention was elsewhere. 

After a night or two, Ryan arrived back in town. Trevor avoided him as he did murder Gavin in cold blood and he wasn’t exactly certain or confident that Ryan wouldn’t do that same thing to him. Once Jeremy finally arrived in town, Trevor left the house to greet him and stay close for safety. Though, things went south quickly when Jeremy began to crumble, Gavin’s death finally hitting him fully as he was in the presence of the killer. Ryan tried to change Jeremy’s mind but he was determined, a look of hurt, betrayal and anger on his face. As Trevor built upwards to the sky, Jeremy was burning inside with rage, telling Ryan over and over that it wasn’t Gavin’s time to die, that he knew that it wasn’t the other’s time to die. 

“What are you going to do about?” He questioned as he stood on the very top of a tower of wooden planks, looking down at Jeremy from above, a smirk on his face as he spoke. 

“It wasn’t his time, Ryan!” Jeremy said sternly as he shot an arrow at him, making him fall to the ground, the arrow pointing out of his armor. 

He killed him the same way that bastard killed Gavin. Muttering the other’s name over and over to himself, tears spilled down his face as his death finally caused him to breakdown, making him lose his fucking mind. Michael kept yelling for them to stop dying, to stop killing each other, to stay fucking alive for once, to not leave him alone. 

They just wouldn’t fucking stop, though.

The next death was not one but two. Jeremy climbed up to try to get to Trevor but gave up in the end, a sigh of defeat leaving his lips. As if it was planned, they both jumped down from their platforms high in the sky and fell to their death, killing themselves to keep from dealing with this fucked up world any longer. 

They left Michael all alone. 

And he wanted nothing more than to just die. 

But he didn’t allow himself, he kept living, thinking that was what his friends would have wanted. He ventured across the world, seeing different biomes and creatures and managing to survive it all. 

Though, the distraction of trying to stay alive didn’t help much. When he settled in an area and began the creation of his castle, he spent many nights restless and aching for his wife and husband. Sometimes he’d come up with a joke and then remember there was no one to hear it or he’d build something and have no one to show. The saddest part is how he’d perk up and start to call out to them and then remember, a frown settling onto his features as he sighs and goes “oh yeah, you’re not here anymore”. 

His shoulders aching as it carried the weight of the world on them, his heart heavy from guilt and regret, his mind hurting from memories he’d rather forget. At night, he’d dream and see them there and it was so vivid that he almost believed they were back until he faded out of the dream back into reality and was forced to deal with that disappointment yet again, crying as he clenched his pillow tightly, wanting to die yet again. At times, he’d hear their voices in the wind, catching him off guard. Spinning around, he’d try to find them but there was never anyone around.

He lived 50 years like this. 

50 years of talking to armor stands dressed as his friends, of losing his mobility and having to slowly make his way everywhere, of crying and begging to have his friends back. It was sleeping alone, walking up alone, eating alone, living alone.. He would have given anything to be with his friends but he decided years ago that his friends would have wanted him to live for as long as he could. 

One day, he ended up going to bed but never waking up, dying in his sleep, his friends hovering over his body as they called out for him, ghastly hands clawing at his clothes, faint voices overlapping as they begged for him to join them. 

He was in hell. That wasn’t surprising, actually. He had pretty much known since he was a teenager that he was gonna end up in hell. 

No, the surprising part was when he greeted his friends (with some difficulty due to old age), they didn’t get excited at his arrival but merely said “hey” and moved away from him. Another shock was the fact that he didn’t get a new body but was in fact stuck in his old shitty fucked up body he suffered the last 50 years of his life in. 

Sighing but accepting it, he slowly followed the others for a tour. As it progressed, it was becoming pretty clear that no one of his friends missed him. None of them probably worried about him while he was alive, they didn’t cry over him, they fucking didn’t give a single shit about him meanwhile he spent his fucking _life_ missing them and wanting nothing more than to have them back.  

He was nothing to them but they were everything to him. 

They moved on from him and didn’t seem to give a damn that he was back. 

And the worst thing? His wife was with someone else as his husband hid away in a fucking plant, both of them refusing to acknowledge him, growing to either hate him or fearing the awkward tension that surrounded him. 

He should have killed himself all those years ago, maybe then he’d be someone to them. Now he was old and barely moving, heartbroken and upset over the reunion with his friends. He never expected it to happen this way.. He never wanted this to be how he met them all again! 

But life is a fucking bitch, huh? Guess he’s gonna spend eternity alone as well since no one wants to be around him anymore. Man, he thought those last 50 years were bad? Try being around everyone you mourned over as they ignored you existence and you spiral into a state of madness and delusion, clinging to memories he used to push into the depths of his mind, crying until the heat of hell dried up his eye ducts.

All he ever wanted was to be back with his friends.. Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh kudos/comment if u want man


End file.
